


The Flight to Bombay

by LacePendragon



Series: Forever and a Day [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post Finale, Post Series, Relationship Negotiation, relationship discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Wolfgang, Kala, and Rajan fly back to Bombay. There are things to talk about before they land. Like what they’re going to tell everyone. And what exactly they are, anyway.





	The Flight to Bombay

**Author's Note:**

> Here have another one. Connected to "Home". Again, not proofread or beta read. I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about these three. Enjoy.

Wolfgang had never been on a plane this nice. Rajan, rich pharmaceutical businessman that he was, had a private jet fly the three of them to Bombay. There were probably a dozen seats, but it was only the three of them in the plane, and Wolfgang had sat himself off in the corner, so he could watch the world go by far below.

Planes, much like most fancy things, had been out of his reach for most of his life. It kind of made him feel like a kid, flying across the world to a place as beautiful as Bombay. He wondered if it’d be different, seeing it physically, instead of alongside Kala. Or how much of it he’d even be able to see. He knew he was going to stand out in Bombay, no matter how much Kala tried to reassure him everything would be all right.

Off in the other end of the plane, Rajan was on the phone, talking to someone about something. Wolfgang was far enough separated from Kala, who was reading a book, that he couldn’t understand him.

It’d probably be a good idea to learn some Hindi on his own, even if he’d always have Kala to rely on. Just so he understood more of how the melding of the languages worked.

Wolfgang cast a look outside and watched as the countries beneath him passed by. The trip from Italy to Bombay was mostly over land, showing Wolfgang countries he’d only ever seen on television or in his dreams, before today.

The colours, the patterns, all of them spoke, even at this height, of cultures he’d never seen before, of lives that were safer today than they had been a week ago. And, somewhere in all of it were more clusters, more sensates. More families who had already met or maybe were only starting to realize they were connected, just like all of them had, not that long ago.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Capheus, sitting across from Wolfgang. Wolfgang nodded and reached out, patting Capheus on the knee.

“Very,” agreed Wolfgang. He removed his hand and found himself sitting in the empty window seat next to Capheus on another plane, headed for Nairobi. “What’s your plan when you get home?”

Capheus sighed and chuckled, shaking his head. Next to him, Zakia looked up, narrowing her eyes at Wolfgang’s seat. He smiled at her and gave a little wave, even though she couldn’t see him.

Back on Rajan’s plane, Capheus leaned back in his seat and gave a little shrug. “Well, firstly there’s the election, and Zakia, and we’ll go from there.” He watched Wolfgang closely with narrowed eyes. “What about you?” Capheus lifted his chin and eyebrows as one. “What’s your plan?” He tilted his head toward where Rajan and Kala were, both absorbed in their own worlds. “With them?”

Wolfgang sighed and let his head fall forward, bumping into the seat in front of him on Capheus’ commercial flight. “I have no idea,” he mumbled. “I agreed to move to an entirely differently _world_ on a whim.”

“Do you regret it?” asked Capheus, watching him.

Wolfgang cast a look to Kala, who smiled as Rajan hung up the phone and crossed the space between them to kiss the top of her head. They both looked up and smiled at Wolfgang, who smiled back, despite the trepidation that painted his stomach and chest with butterflies and bullets.

“No,” breathed Wolfgang. “Not in the least.”

“Gay,” quipped Will, dropping into the seat next to Capheus. He grinned at Wolfgang and fist bumped Capheus. “You got soft, Wolfie. All sappy now.” He batted his eyelashes at Wolfgang, who snorted and leaned over to punch him in the shoulder, now sitting between Will and Riley.

“Hey, Wolfgang,” said Riley. Diego started and looked up from his book, squinting at the seat that Wolfgang was sitting in.

“German dude?” asked Diego. “Right, that was the one you wanted to plough you before you fell in love with Riley.”

Wolfgang’s eyebrows shot up. Riley let out a sharp bark of laughter. The three – Wolfgang, Riley, and Will, ended up in the first-class seats that Bug, Amanita, and Nomi were across from. Capheus sat in another seat, grinning as he looked at Will, who turned redder by the moment.

“I’m gonna get back to that,” said Wolfgang, pointing at Will. “Right now, I have more important things to worry about.”

“Like your girlfriend and her husband?” asked Sun, appearing next to Wolfgang on the private jet. Capheus, Will, Riley, and Nomi watched from the seats in front of Wolfgang or stood.

“Yeah, that,” said Wolfgang.

Nomi cast a glance over her shoulder at Kala, who squinted at them all before shaking her head and going back to talking to Rajan. “She knows were talking about her,” said Nomi.

“She should,” said Riley. She gave Wolfgang a flat look. “Have you even talked to those two about what you want from this? About what they do?”

“You must open your heart to them, Wolfgang,” said Lito, on his knees in front of Wolfgang with his hands on Wolfgang’s legs. “Share with them your deepest feelings and all will be well.”

Wolfgang sighed and dropped his head, raising it to see he was seated across from Lito and Hernando, with Dani in the seat next to him. “You’ve had enough to drink,” said Wolfgang, snatching the shot glass from Lito’s hand. He set it down on Dani’s tray and frowned. “And I’m doing just fine.”

Lito rolled his eyes and sat in the seat Sun had been in, with Sun now leaning against Capheus, who stood with an arm around her shoulders.

“Just talk to them,” said Lito. “You must be honest about your wants and feelings, or else nothing will go well.” He laid a hand on Wolfgang’s shoulder. “Trust me. I know something about relationships and how they evolve.”

Wolfgang shook his head, a wry twist to his lips. “Since when were you the one helping me?” he asked.

Lito shrugged, smiling. “Things change.” He kissed Wolfgang’s forehead and vanished, done with the conversation.

Sun sighed and stretched. “I need a nap,” she said. She gave Wolfgang a flat look. “Don’t make me come to India to kick your ass.” And she was gone too.

“What she said,” said Will, taking Riley’s hand before they were gone as well. Capheus and Nomi watched Wolfgang, neither one speaking for a long moment.

“I trust you, Wolfgang,” said Nomi. “Now, go be the badass pansexual we all know you can be.”

“Pansexual?” echoed Capheus, furrowing his brow at Nomi.

“I’ll explain on my plane,” said Nomi, and then Capheus and Nomi were gone as well, leaving Wolfgang alone in his corner of the private jet.

“Wolfgang,” said Kala, smiling at him. “Come sit with us.”

Wolfgang hesitated, casting one last glance out of the plane, toward the countries below, before pushing himself to his feet and crossing the cabin to Rajan and Kala. They sat next to each other, Rajan with one hand over Kala’s and his other hand fiddling with a loose thread in his pants. Wolfgang sat across from them both, leaning forward and clasping his hands between his knees.

He looked out the window again, watching the way the sun created beacons to show areas of focus below.

“You like watching?” asked Rajan, looking from the window to Wolfgang and back again, his brow furrowed.

Wolfgang bit the inside of his cheek to keep from commenting on the double meaning, before saying, “I’ve never seen most of the world, first-hand.” He added the last part as an afterthought. “It’s amazing.”

Kala smiled. “It really is,” she said.

“Yes, and you’ll get to see the beauty of Bombay, soon enough,” said Rajan. He curled his fingers around Kalan’s hand and beamed at Wolfgang. “It’s a beautiful place – though I’m sure you’ve seen parts of it with Kala, already.”

Wolfgang nodded and cast a glance back out the window. “Yeah,” he said, distantly. He rolled the words over in his head, trying to make them fit together. “I was talking to the others.”

“I noticed,” said Kala. Wolfgang looked at her. “Oh! Don’t worry, I did not listen.”

“I know,” said Wolfgang. “They brought up a good point though.”

“They usually do,” said Kala. “What was it?”

Wolfgang looked from Rajan, already dressed for Bombay again, to Kala, who was still dressed more in the European style, then to their joined hands, with Kala’s wedding ring so prominent against her skin.

“What am I, to you two?” he asked. Both stared at him, shock etched into their faces. “What are you going to do with me in Bombay? I don’t exactly fit in.”

Rajan nodded, taking his hands from Kala to reach forward and rest his hands on Wolfgang’s knees. The warmth radiated through his pants and Wolfgang found himself relaxing, even with the anxieties that tumbled through his head.

“I was on the phone with my father,” said Rajan. Wolfgang frowned, wondering where this was going. “He wants to meet you.”

Wolfgang blinked. So did Kala.

“What?” he asked.

“What?” echoed Kala, more incredulous. “He wants to meet Wolfgang? Why?” She looked to Wolfgang, face wrinkled in confusion and looking adorable as ever. Wolfgang fought a smile at her wrinkled nose.

“I told him that I was coming back to Bombay,” said Rajan, slowly. “With my wife, and a man I cannot imagine my life without.” He hesitated as he spoke. It took a few seconds for Wolfgang to register what he said, then, he found himself staring at Rajan, his mouth dropping open in shock.

“You told him?” asked Kala. “Really?”

“My father spent most of my life thinking I was gay,” said Rajan, drily. “He never had a problem with that, but he was thrilled that I fell in love with a woman, if only for the grandchildren.” He looked from Wolfgang to Kala and smiled. “He wants to know what kind of man could make me split my heart in two.”

Wolfgang swallowed, his own heart beating hard against his ribs. “I can see why he’d want to,” he said, pretending his voice didn’t crack. Kala laughed and hugged Wolfgang, clinging close to him for a long moment before settling back in her seat, her legs entangled with his.

“I can’t believe you told him over the phone,” said Kala. “What if he’d been upset?”

Rajan shrugged. “Then I would make do. My father has no other heirs and I am an upstanding citizen. He can, how does the English phrase go, ‘deal with it’?” Rajan gave Wolfgang a little smile and Wolfgang shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“What about your family, Kala?” asked Rajan, running his fingers through Kala’s hair. “Do you know how they will react?”

Kala sighed and slid down in her seat, tangling her legs more with Wolfgang’s. Rajan slid one of his own legs into the mix, winding them all together.

“I suspect my sister will scream in joy and claim I am taking all the good men off the market,” she said, slowly. “My father will be disbelieving but come to understand it in time, with luck. And my mother…,” she winced, “will probably wonder why a white man from Germany speaks Hindi as well as a native.”

“I can put on a bad accent,” offered Wolfgang, trying to make light of the situation.

Kala snorted, but her expression went serious a moment later. “Wolfgang, Rajan, what are we?”

“I don’t know,” said Wolfgang. “But I know I’m travelling to another country, to another world, just to be with you two. Whether that means I pretend to be your butler or your bodyguard or something else until it’s safe to be us in public, or whether that means facing down protestors for years to come, I’m prepared for that.” He swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat, tugging at him and making his heart tight. “I don’t have any other place I’d rather be.”

Rajan reached out and held out a hand, palm up, to Wolfgang. He took Rajan’s hand, tangling their fingers together, before taking one of Kala’s hands with his other one. She took Rajan’s other hand and the three sat there, holding one another.

“Whatever happens next, I am not ashamed of who I am, nor who I am with,” said Rajan. “When I first met you, Wolfgang, and found out what you meant to Kala, I feared it would be the end of us.” He stared at Wolfgang, his eyes watery and soft. “And I was right, it was the end of us. But it was also the beginning of something so much more.” He smiled at Wolfgang. “And perhaps it is still too early to know for sure, but I know how I feel. And I know that, no matter what happens, I want you with us.”

Kala nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks, unchecked. “I feel the same way,” she said. “You taught me what love could be, Wolfgang. You helped me see Rajan for the amazing man he is. And I cannot imagine choosing one of you over the other.” She shook her head, her voice cracking with emotion. “All I want is to be with both of you, no matter where that leads us.”

“Together, then,” said Wolfgang. “That’s what we are.”

“Together,” agreed Rajan.

“I like that,” said Kala, lifting her hands to press a kiss to the back of Rajan’s, then the back of Wolfgang’s. “Together.”

“Oh, my father will probably ask you a lot of questions,” said Rajan. “So, do try not to talk too much about killing people.”

Wolfgang laughed, the sound bursting out of him from surprise. “I’ll see what else I can come up with,” he said.

“You could go to school, if you wanted,” said Kala. “Learn something you always wanted. Or, find a job you might like.”

“Or be our personal house husband,” quipped Rajan.

Wolfgang grinned. “I can cook,” he said, voice half teasing.

“Indian?” asked Rajan.

Wolfgang winked. “I’m a quick study.”

The tips of Rajan’s ears darkened and he ducked his head, catching the double meaning.

“All right, you two,” said Kala, taking her hands back. “Why don’t we all go take a nap on that nice fold down bed over there?” She nodded to the other side of the cabin. “We still have a few hours before we get home and I could use a nap.”

“Or,” said Wolfgang, standing, “we could find a better use for that bed.”

Rajan raised both eyebrows, half grinning. “I like your idea better,” he said.

Kala sighed. “Men,” she said, shaking her head. “Insatiable, I swear.”

“You love us,” said Wolfgang, sweeping her up into his arms. She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing.

“Yeah, I do,” she said, leaning up to kiss Wolfgang on the lips. Rajan leaned in and caught half the kiss, letting the three of them kiss together. “And I hope I always do.”

“Me too,” said Wolfgang. Rajan pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks.

“Me three,” he agreed. Then, Wolfgang marched Kala over to the bed, Rajan unfolding it, and the three tumbled into a pile of limbs onto the surprisingly soft mattress.

Five hours until they landed. Wolfgang couldn’t think of a better way to spend that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
